Difference in Kissing
by Stardust0808
Summary: Each kiss had a different meaning. He knew that his favorite kiss was about to be replaced by his a new favorite he helped create.


**A/N:** Here is another one-shot that I hope you enjoy. I am still working on my first fic and will be posting the next chapter on sometime this week.

Disclaimer: View profile

"My bubble my rules" — Bart Simpson

* * *

**Difference in Kissing**

**

* * *

**

He lay right next to her watching her sleep. She would be doing a lot of that she said. Her face held a small smile and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He could not help but wonder how beautiful she glowed. There was a certain glow about her that just permeated everything around her. She was calm, happy, 'just as she should be' he thought.

He often wondered how it was that they ended up together especially on those rare days they argued, well, more like she yelled and he just remained quiet which irritated her more. Really, arguing was so troublesome. Yet when she truly got riled up, her passion for the argument became so strong you could see it in her eyes and he could not resist kissing her and calming her fire.

He smirked. He knew the effect his kisses had on her. He knew which kiss was right for every situation. A warm chaste kiss in the mornings before he left for the ANBU headquarters and she to the hospital indicated _I love you; I'll see you tonight at dinner._

A lingering kiss where they held one another in each other's arms signified _I will always love you for all eternity._ He liked those a lot because he knew they made her feel special. He made a promise to her that she was his special someone, no one would be able to take her away from him and he would reminder of it every single day.

There were other kisses as well, each with its special meaning. His favorite one up to date was the kind where he would shove her up against a wall; attach his lips to hers in a frenzied dance followed by shoving his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers. That type of kiss conveyed _I fucking love you so much, I can't wait to bend you over; and when I'm done, you won't be able to walk properly._ He especially liked this type of kiss because of the frequency in which they occurred and the activities that followed afterwards.

Sometimes they couldn't make it to the bedroom and had to bend her over anything that could keep her propped up. She wasn't complaining.

The kiss that got them to where they were now, naked and in bed snuggling together after a bout of lovemaking, could possibly replace his favorite. In fact, he knew it would replace it.

* * *

He had returned from a standard reconnaissance mission lasting a couple of weeks and could not wait until he arrived home to his lovely, if not troublesome, pink-haired wife.

After he turned in his mission report, Tsunade let him go with a few parting words that confused him top no end. Head cocked to the side she said, "I guess you're not so lazy after all." About to ask as to what she was referring to, he was dismissed.

Walking out of the Hokage tower he made his way home. Along the way people kept giving him smiles and waves of 'congratulations.' It only served to confuse him more.

He was a few blocks away when he was stopped by an obstacle in the middle of the road. The 'obstacle' turned out to be his wife's former sensei. He waited for him to speak, but seeing as he wasn't he decided to break the ice. "Is there something I can help you with Kakashi-san?"

Looking up from his orange book, Kakashi peered over it to look at Shikamaru with his signature eye crease, "Ah Shikamaru-kun, the wonders of life are truly amazing."

Shikamaru just gave him a blank stare. 'Is it everyone's mission to confuse me today? How troublesome.'

"I do not know what you are talking about Kakashi-san." He really didn't.

"Oh? I would think you would have known by now since you did half of the work."

"Know what?"

"Oh nothing, I'm sure you'll know. Eventually" and with that he 'poof-ed' away leaving Shikamaru with what seemed like the early beginnings of a headache.

He figured both Tsunade and Kakashi were talking about Sakura that much was given, but still, he could not factor the villagers greeting and congratulating him. He would just have to ask Sakura.

Finally he was home. He planned on surprising his wife so he had masked his chakra after he talked to Kakashi. He passed by his parent's home, they weren't there. His home or rather his and Sakura's home, was fairly close to his parent's home in the compound.

He sneaked into the house trying to be as quiet as possible and made his way to their bedroom where he knew she would be.

Just as he suspected she was in there replacing the linens on the bed, 'a lot of good that will do. They are just going to get dirty again.' He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her surprising her.

She screamed of course.

Turning her around so that she faced him, he brought his lips down to hers for a slow sensual slide of lips against lips that he knew always left her in a daze.

After separating for a breath of fresh air he peered down at her and the look on her face told him he accomplished his goal. Her eyes were staring at him half-lidded and she had a small smile on her lips that were more plump than usual.

Bringing his forehead down to join hers he enjoyed as much as she did just holding each other.

"Tadaima"

"I missed you" she whispered.

"I missed you too." He was about to kiss her again when she stopped him.

"I have something to tell you" she started, "I spoke with Tsunade-shishou a few days ago and―"

"You know, she said the weirdest thing to me today," he stated in an annoyed tone.

"She did?" Sakura knew that whenever he was in one of his moods it was best to let him talk it out.

"Aa, she said that she guessed I wasn't that lazy after all." He stared at a wall while he spoke, not noticing the slight widening of Sakura's eyes and just the barest hint of a blush on her cheeks. She was really trying to hold in her giggle.

"And then Kakashi-san said something too."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"Something about the wonders of life and having a hand in creating a part of said wonder. Confused me really" he said.

Sakura was blushing now, something that he noticed. He was about to ask her if she knew what they were talking about when she kissed him.

This kiss wasn't like any other kiss they had shared before. There was something special about it. There seemed to be a little extra something in this kiss and he found that he liked it.

Sakura brought both of his hands toward her front and slowly started sliding them down her body.

He thought she wanted him to take her clothes off and was about to pull at her shirt when they reached the hem when her hands kept guiding his. They both stared at each other; Shikamaru was staring at Sakura with a question look to his face while Sakura was waiting to see his reaction. Hands still firmly pressed on top of his, she slid both sets all the way down to rest under her belly button, on top of where her womb would be, and held them there.

He was about to ask her what she was doing when he felt a slight movement under his palm. Not a significant move, but more of a little flutter like that of butterfly wings.

"Sakura what―" there he felt it again. It happened every time Sakura would touch it chakra. Now all the comments and congratulations made sense. Wide eyed, he looked to Sakura who had a smile on her face confirming what he suspected.

"Welcome home daddy."

A daddy. A daddy…He was going to be a father!

Sakura seeing no reaction from him other than his wide-eyed gaze began to worry. "Shi―" she was caught off guard as Shikamaru slammed his mouth against hers and proceeded to ravish her long into the night.

* * *

As he remembered what, or should he say whom, got them here in the first place, he placed his hand over her womb. Giving a small chakra surge, his smirk widened at the feel of their child moving about. He hoped it was a boy with his hair and her eyes, but if it turned out to be girl he would be happy just the same.

He closed his eyes snuggling closer to Sakura wondering if his mother and Ino were told.

Eyes snapping open at the horrifying thought of loud squealing, crying, laughing, hugging, and talk about what not to say to pregnant women was starting to give him a headache.

It was no wonder why he hoped for a little boy. Closing his eyes once more, he decided he would deal with the wearisome female issues when they came.

He smiled at the thought, 'how troublesome.'

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review; they inspire me to write quicker. Just so you know, I like to write happy stories with lots of fluffy bunnies.

* * *

_**Posted on February 19, 2008.**_

* * *


End file.
